


Of Snow and Saviours

by Imperfect_Apollo



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Jack and Crutchie are Race's older brothers, You'll have to kill me to get me to give up this headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperfect_Apollo/pseuds/Imperfect_Apollo
Summary: The tale of Antonio ‘Racetrack’ Higgins and his path towards becoming a newsie.
Relationships: Racetrack Higgins & Jack Kelly, Racetrack Higgins/Jack Kelly (platonic)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Saved

Antonio Higgins knew that he could have died that night. Hell, he had accepted that he was going to die. Everyone was too concerned with their rush home through the snow to notice the living ghost of a boy walking down the footpath, stumbling occasionally over his own feet. Wrapping thin boney arms around his thin body in an attempt to drag more warmth into the shaking body, the threadbare clothes hanging off his body providing little.

Icy winds threatened to send him stumbling into the road and crashing into a nearby rushing carriage. The small boy watched as it raced off, knowing that if he had fallen, he would have suffered a painful death. Part of him wondered if he should stand there and wait to see if another carriage would come by so he could throw himself in front of it.

A puff of white appeared in front of the small boy’s face as he let out a shaky sigh before he stumbled away, giving in to the voice that was demanding him to keep moving, to find a way to get warm, to stay alive.

Each building was closed as far as he knew and thus, he chose an alleyway to escape the wind but he knew that wouldn’t save his life. A child such as him wouldn’t last long in weather like this but he didn’t care right now. Antonio Higgins knew he was going to die out here but he didn’t care.

So he sat down and pulled his legs up to his chest, taking a few deep breaths before allowing his eyes to slip closed. He had accepted this. He had expected this.

What he didn’t expect was a swear before a thin jacket was wrapped around his shivering body, tiny arms gently pushed into warm sleeves as he was scooped up, held to a warm body. Instinctively, he gripped to the other boy’s shirt as the stranger began to run, mumbling words of comfort to him while telling him to keep his eyes open. That everything was going to be okay as long as he kept his eyes opened.

The longer the run, the harder it was to obey the stranger. The rocking from the panicked running and the warmth from the older boy was tempting him to just give up because after all, he had already had accepted the fact he was going to die. Sure there was still a whispering part of his mind telling him that he should obey and keep his eyes open. Obeying. That’s something he was great at even if he was told by his parents that he was useless at it.

Shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts, he looked up at the lights in front of him, feeling the boy attempting to open the building’s door. The panicked voices that came from others were muffled as he felt himself being taken from the stranger’s shivering arms before he was taken to a quiet room.

Concerned murmurs drifted in and out of his ears as he felt himself being placed down. All he knew is that he felt safe. Antonio couldn’t tell if that was because he was off the street or the hand running through his damp hair and a gentle hand on his chest.

“We’re going to help you'se out of those wet clothes and into some warm dry ones okay?” All he could do was nod as warm hands gently helped him sit up, sliding off his wet shirt before replacing it with another, his thin ratty pants the next thing to be removed and replaced before he was wrapped up again, held close to a warm body.

_He was going to be okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rember folks! Comments and kudos encourage me! I wanna know what you guys think about this! Also, if I've made a mistake anywhere, please let me know so I can edit it.


	2. Safety

He never believed in a higher power but Jack was going to thank whatever was out there for the way he was given the urge to walk a different way home. If he had walked his normal way home, he would have never noticed the shivering, stumbling boy stumbling into an alleyway on the other side of the road.

He paused, almost believing that he had seen a ghost. However, he knew that in this city there were plenty of children found frozen to death in winter and thus, the second he could, he dashed across the road, swearing as he saw the boy’s eyes slipping closed. Instantly, he shrugged off his thin jacket, helping the boy into it. Jack’s heart fell as he felt how the boy’s skin felt like ice as he moved his limp arms.

“Hey. Kid. You gotta keep your eyes open for me okay? I’m gonna get ya to my place and warm you up and get some food into you.” Scooping the younger boy up, he barely felt the thin fingers holding onto his shirt as he took off running, doing his best not to jostle him. Sure he almost fell a few times but he managed to catch himself and keep running.

Jack almost let out a cry of relief as he saw the lights of the lodging house. That was when he ran into another problem. With the shivering mess in his arm, it’d be a struggle to open the door. Giving up quickly, he just kicked on the door lightly, shoving past his shocked leader. Who cared if he was late? He had a child to save.

“Get him up to the quiet room Kelly. I’ll get the kid warm clothes.”

With a nod, the young newsie dashed up the rickety stairs, shoving past those who were roaming the halls. All that mattered was the shivering boy in his arms and the instinct to keep him alive.

Carefully laying the shivering mess of a body on the bed, he swallowed, watching the boy’s glazed blue eyes staring blankly up at him. Unable to stop himself, he put his hand on the other’s chest, feeling his heartbeat. Sure he had been able to see him breathing but he still had to feel for the beat of a young heart, his other hand running through the blond’s soaked hair.

“Jack? Who'se the kid?” Looking over, Jack noticed the acting second in command leaning in the doorway.“

"Found ‘im freezing in an alleyway and brought him here.”

“I got him some warm clothes from Mush. He didn’t mind switching clothes so they’re sorta warm.”

“Thanks, Patches. At least Mush isn’t sick or something. Hey kid, we’re going to help you'se out of those wet clothes and into some warm dry ones okay?” With help from his leader, Jack managed to change the limp cold boy, fear filling his heart as he noticed the boy’s eyes slipping closed before opening again.

Carefully, he wrapped him back up in the blanket, pulling him close to his chest, eyes brought up to the other two, watching as Patches ordered Rags to go get more things to warm him up.

“So what even happened?”

“I dunno. I just had the urge to walk a different way home and just saw 'im walking cross the street. Thought I'se was seein’ a ghost at first but ran over when I realised it probably was a kid goin’ in the alley. Caught him closing his eyes and put him in my jacket before running here. Didn’t even notice how late it was getting at first. Now I’m glad I was late.”

“You did good kid. It’s freezing out there and yeah we were all worried when you didn’t show up. Was 'bout ta go out to find you when you started kickin’ on the door. Imagine my shock when I saw you’re standing there wit’ some kid in ya arms.” Despite his clear worry, the head of the Manhattan newsies ruffled Jack’s hair, smiling at the boy in pride. The eleven-year-old may have only been there a short time but Patches already knew he had a high chance of becoming Rag’s second.

“Thanks. Normally I’d be sorry 'bout worrying you and junk but I’d rather be late than let this kid die on the street.” Despite his best efforts, Jack’s voice had been shaky as he gently rocked the boy in his arms, fear clear on his face.

“Hey. Everything’s gonna be fine Jack.”

The words echoed through his mind as Rags helped to wrap the boy up as he checked for injuries.

_Everything was going to be okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rember folks! Comments and kudos encourage me! I wanna know what you guys think about this! Also, if I've made a mistake anywhere, please let me know so I can edit it.


	3. Warmth

Jack kept watch on the small boy laying by his side. It felt like any second, the child would stop breathing. All he could be thankful for was the fact that his lips were no longer blue. This child had wanted to die, had been so willing to die. He had seen it in his eyes when he had scooped him up in the streets, already ghostly white, eyes glazed over, pulse slow. 

The idea made his eyes water. He had seen plenty of bodies in the streets, perfectly preserved by the snow that buried them, hiding them from the world's view until it was too late. He had seen kids he _knew_. Kids who used to join everyone at the gates to buy papes, ones that said they had a place to stay out of embarrassment and shame over the fact they couldn't pay to have a bed for the night, too prideful to ask to share a bunk. 

Jack swallowed. He had almost been the same way. He was often told his pride would be his downfall. He never thought about his actions. Never thought how they'd affect others. He had a family now, one to care for and one that cared for him. He only realized that when he had been dragged down the street after getting caught stealing in the streets, soon attracting the attention of the bulls. The following lecture had annoyed him and made him feel ashamed but seeing the tears in Ri's eyes, feeling the tight hug by the leader had been a wake-up call. Jack naturally had heard of the refuge he had never been close to going there until that day. The day he came back from his first visit in the refuge, he had gone to Ri's grave when he could, sobbing out apologizes to the boy who had replaced his father.

Lost in thought, he didn't notice Rags standing in the doorway, a small blond boy holding onto Patches' leg with one hand, the other holding tightly onto a roughly made crutch. The boy couldn't be any older than eight yet one who acted as mature as some of the elder kids.

While other kids may feel slightly replaced by the new kid being held tightly by the same boy who normally held them. The boy, however, knew the other blond boy needed the warmth. 

"He'se gonna be okay right?"  
"I'm sure he will be Crutch. Come on. Let's get 'cha ta bed okay?"  
Jack pulled himself out of his thoughts, smiling softly at the two nodding. "Night ya two." He kept his voice soft, adjusting the boy in his arms slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rember folks! Comments and kudos encourage me! I wanna know what you guys think about this! Also, if I've made a mistake anywhere, please let me know so I can edit it.


	4. Ain't gettin' rid o' us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, long time no see with this story lmao!

Crutchie sighed, knowing that Jack wouldn't be sleeping the night and nor would he. He wasn't about to fall asleep when there was a shivering boy clutched tightly to a shirt while help protectively in his older brother's arms. Carefully, he picked up a spare cloth, rubbing it through the blond locks as gently as he could without waking the slumbering child. He needed sleep and they both knew that, no matter how badly they both wanted to shake him awake to make sure he kept breathing. 

"He's going ta be okay."

"You didn't see him, Charlie...He looked like he _wanted_ ta die...His eyes were all blank 'nd stuff. I'se thought he was a ghost when he was walkin'...He looks like a damn skeleton!" He carefully adjusted the boy, lifting the borrowed shirt slightly so the other boy could see every rib that Jack could feel poking through the boy's skin. 

Carefully, Crutchie loosened Jack's hands so the shirt fell back down, covering him up again. "We'll help him. He'll be up 'nd running before ya know it, Cowboy!"

"Yeah...Ya right." The _I hope_ was unspoken but hung heavy in the air. No one knew if the boy would survive the night, let alone longer when he was in such poor condition but they had to hope that he would. Jack sighed, running a hand through the boy's still slightly damp hair. "I wonder what happened ta him." 

"Same...Can't force it outta him though." Each newsie held a story in their mind and everyone knew that you couldn't shove past the defensive shields and force the words to come out of the other's mouth. Names and stories were shared with those trusted by said newsie. Names and stories were a secret and secrets were held dear in a world where they had so little. "You found him and that's what matters. He's safe here now and we'll make sure he's comfortable." 

"Ya right. He's safe wit' us. He's got a family now. A proper one and he ain't gettin' rid o' us easily."

_The young boy remained asleep through the older boy's laughter._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rember folks! Comments and kudos encourage me! I wanna know what you guys think about this! Also, if I've made a mistake anywhere, please let me know so I can edit it.


End file.
